The Blue Death
by Shadowfalls221
Summary: The Blue Death, so named because of her strange Kakugan eyes and Kagune, gains a reputation as an impressive baker in a little shop she owns. But now an investigator baring a familiar face is searching for the Blue Death, can she persuade him that not all Ghouls are savage murderers before he unpicks her web? or worse, before he finds himself broken and beaten?
1. The Blue Death

School, the best place for Kida Chiaki, away from the hate and blood spilt canvas of the suburbs she grew up in that was also a notorious ghoul settlement, any CCG officer that went anywhere near there would probably never be seen again thanks to the ghouls that defended that place. School was also a place to learn, and a place to find her peace in the hectic life.  
It was also a place she best looked forward to because of one special friend. Obi Mitayushi, he treated her as a friend and not some street kid who could barely afford the school uniform.

Although it wasn't always like this, he was a rich kid, part of the clique that bullied Kida at first. She was a mockery because she couldn't afford the nice things, like a new bag, or new clothing. Even stationary was hard to get but she survived with her cousin's old items because she was an only child. She was also bullied because people thought she smelled and couldn't properly bathe, when in actuality she did, every day, to get rid of the stench of rotting corpses down her alleyway.

One day, when the bullying got too much, Obi found her crying on the steps of the School entrance, the rain pouring down her face. He offered her the umbrella, with a sad smile on his face. She was so shy. So weak and defenceless. She looked up at him with big grey eyes, it was only now that he realised that her hair wasn't dirty at all, it was actually a mixture of blues, some dark and some light, creating this blue rainbow. 'Can I walk you home? This is no place for you to be crying... Especially with Juba Sieko doing his rounds' How chivalrous even though he was seven years old at the time.

Little did they know that this would be the start of a glorious friendship.

'You know Kida-Chan...One day, I'll be a CCG investigator' He said one summer night, looking onto the shoreline. The black haired boy said to the blue haired girl. The sun blazed down on them, casting their reliable shadows next to them upon the hill top. 'And you'll be there with me!' He pointed towards her, she smiled at him and laughed.

'Really, Obi-Chan!' She laughed taking a bite out of a snack he'd given her.

'You'll see I want to be up there with the top agents my father was!' he stood looking down at her, his face cast in shadow.

'Yeah you'll be as crazy as him too!' She sneered.

'Why you little-'

'Be careful about what you say to a lady!' she scolded playfully. He laughed, that smile littering his face, she'd never forget it.

'We'll wipe these ghouls away, you'll see! And then we can all have normal lives without the fear of being eaten' That determination was often subject for speculation and laughter, she knew as well as he knew that he'd be there. But the question in whether Kida followed him was for another day when tired eyes didn't droopily follow the conversation and when the sun didn't command them to follow their tails back home.

'Mother says that maybe tomorrow I can go to your house! wouldn't that be cool?'He said excitedly. No, her heart skipped a beat, he couldn't be seen there, he'd be eaten, or worse he'd tell his father about where she lived and all hell would break loose! Or...she could tell him

'Obi...there's something I need to tell you...' her expression suddenly became very serious. The warm wind suddenly became ice cold. She suddenly noticed that his grey eyes were on her. 'I'm...nevermind' She feigned a yawn. 'Oh, I can't have you come over tomorrow, it's my parent's anniversary and we're having a family reunion..'

'OK but you do know that I'll always be there for you. Let us both promise that this spot shall be for whenever we'd like to talk to each other about things. It shall formerly be known as the Mitayushi-Chiaki spot!' he pumped his hand to the air, making her laugh.

'Well, see you tomorrow, Kida-Chan!' Obi said to her, picking up his school bag and running down the park path. 'See you in school!' She waved him goodbye. She picked up her own bag, and ran in the opposite direction. The green grass rolled by into a grey murky colour as she ran from smell to smell until finally landing in the familiarities of her suburb.

That foul stench of human meat, detestable to the normal nose, but delectable to Kida's. She couldn't help but let her eyes resort to their odd Kakugan state. The left was blood red, but the right was electric blue. Other ghouls thought it was strange but her parents just put it down to mutation. Which it was to some degree, but it meant that her Kagune was a little off as well, thanks to her parents.  
She was a Chimera, she got her Ukaku electric blue and blood red raven wings from her mother and her Bikaku matching her Ukaku in colour was a ribbon like tail that wrapped around her leg from her father. Because of the vulnerability between the Kagunes, she'd learned to forge a band of hard kagune flesh to protect the weakest spot she knew would be a prime target for CCG members if she ever came into contact with them.

She mainly liked to play cat and mouse with her prey. Her Ukaku pinning her victim down with crystalline feathers firing out at them, she also used this Kagune as a strong shield and she used her Bikaku to reach out like a whip and grab her prey. She also used this to spear the victim as little pores opened up and the victim's blood would be absorbed into her

Although at seven she'd never used them. One of her parents always hunted for her, and if they somehow run into a little trouble and it would take a long time for them to recover then she'd look for scraps anyone so happened to leave.

She adored her parents, her father, Suto Chiaki, was SS rated and so was her mother. she looked up to both of them. She didn't care if the whole world thought that they were monsters, she'd always see them as normal, loving and caring, didn't they have the same right to live as everyone else, or was it just the fact that ghouls had to eat human meat that made humans detest them so.

Her parents were part of a small group known as the Four Leafed Clovers. Taking on the meaning that the word for four is closely pronounced to the word death in Japanese. there were four factions, only about 4 members strong, but each one specialised in tracking, attacking, defending and trapping with rare detachable Kagunes.

Because of this factor, there was a strict rule in the house that only one meal per month was allowed, but if there was any meat left, she'd help her mother bake Ghoulish Cakes, a little flour, eggs, butter and milk to help it set but it was all meat so it drowned out the other components. making a delicious mid-month snack. Her father used to own a renowned Ghoul Gormet restaurant Agaru Restaurant in ward 11. But it failed in the few short years it was running for by the CCG. Many Ghouls were lost that day, but there were many more doves that never returned also.

Skipping a few uninteresting years, She and Obi had gone through school together, becoming the closest of friends. Sharing great memories and moments, but Kida always refusing his requests to stay at her house. In the end he didn't ask and just thought it was because she was embarrassed to show him her home. But she would often stay at his plush home. Blood red velvet carpets that almost made her drool, and the plush seats that she could sink in and be lost in a world of her own.

His parents liked her as well. His father too although that was to be expected, He was a top ranked agent of the CCG, and Obi fell head over heels and wanted bask in his father's title. Him being the inquisitive agent he was, he asked her what his parents did for a living, to which she replied 'My parents work in a bakery in ward 9. Obi's father found it almost amusing that as cancerous as that ward was with the ghouls, this girl looked almost unfazed.  
Obi's father always talked about this new invention, the Quinque. The details of it were almost horrifying to hear upon the young ears of Kida, but Obi listened in delight.

By the time Kida was fifteen, she'd noticed that Obi was spending more and more time away from her. Leaving her utterly alone, but she was also spending more time away from him also, sometimes skipping school to catch her monthly meal. But she'd noticed that he was gaining more friends and his ambition to join the CCG and become a dove became all the more scary for her. With the new Quinques friendly ghouls whom Kida had known all her life were dropping like flies. And her unhappiness was made worse by the fact that she feared she was being stalked. Every move was not without question, and soon it would become even too risky for her to go to school.

Every moment she spent at the weekends was solely for training, Specifically in Ward 11. She liked to train near the outskirts especially in derelict buildings and also in her father's restaurant. She felt that by training there she was paying homage to the many ghouls that were lost that day.

But now with the threat of being stalked. How could she explain that to the principle? 'Hi, i'm being stalked, my life is constantly in danger because I'm a rare Chimera ghoul, I'm not going to eat you, I just want to have time off of school to get these doves away from me' like that conversation was ever going to happen.

One night while walking up to the bakery she could sense something was wrong, and that stalking feeling disappeared.

If this ever increasing threat of stalking was to do with anything it might be to do with the Four Leafed Clovers. They were fighting each other, that rumour had spread around the ghoul suburb like wild fire. The leaders, her father included, thought it too dangerous to play this dangerous game of Robin Hood with the CCG, the fear of their own organisation getting too cocky for their own good ran rampant in their minds. But still they tried to protect the ghoul settlement, but this night was particularly quiet, there was no nice smell of human meat wafting through the houses and not one bird stirred. Even the familiar ambiance of Ward 9 did not filter through her ears like a familiar mantra.

On the road up to the bakery, she could finally hear sound, a loud crash. Albeit unfamiliar she was glad to hear any sound that came her way.

She opened up the creaky door nervously, everything in the bakery looked just as she'd left it that morning, not a lot had been sold but that was to be expected, Mondays were slow days in these parts of the wards but even then they lived in ghoul country and what ghoul would have need of human food accept coffee, and they didn't sell coffee.

She almost jumped up the creaky stairs, opening the landing door when she caught part of a scream and a wince. 'Suto, Suto! Please tell them!' it was her mother's voice.

'Listen to her, Suto Chiaki. Or I have a feeling, my Quinque might slip and then it's bye-bye to your lovely wife' That voice, It was Obi's father! The cheek of it! How could he...this was all Kida's fault! If she'd have stayed away from Obi maybe this would have never happened! Maybe her heart wouldn't be breaking like it is now!

'Tell me the location of the Ghoul named Jason! We know that he's hiding somewhere so you better start talking!' his voice screamed at them.

'Please tell him!' Her mother begged, wincing and squealing.

'Leave them alone, you don't need her!' Her father called out.

'You're right I don't!' an impaling sound followed a stomach throwing crack and cackle of blood, and the sickening sound of blood dripping down. Kida's hands flung to her mouth as her now electric blue and blood red Kakugan eyes pooled with tears falling down her cracked skin. Her father agonisingly screamed, 'All right, I'll tell you! The One Eyed Owl resides in Ward 11! In the Agaru Restaurant!'

Ward 11, her father was offering her a free meal. She nearly smiled, but she couldn't think about swallowing even an inch of that monster's flesh. She then heard a blood curdling grunt and a pool of blood streamed through the crack underneath the door.

'You see, Mr Chiaki, you can be co-operative...' She could see the door knob turning, she made a dash into the nearest room, she left the door just ajar to see Obi's father waltzing out. A sick smile on his face, a dove agent ran up the stairs puffing and panting. 'The daughter, she was spotted in the vicinity of the bakery!'

'No matter let her come, we have the required information that we need, inform Mado that I was successful and that I'll be heading towards Ward 11 now.'

'Yes Mr Mitayushi!' and the thudding steps retreated again.

She stayed in the shadows, seeing that the doorknob to the room she was in was turning. She hid under her bed. watching drips of blood spilling onto the floor. He was wiping some sort of weapon with a white cloth, the blood perversely spilling onto the virgin white of the cloth. he looked around the room. Then closed the door again leaving Kida in darkness once again.

She could hear a car engine burst into life, fixing her petrified state, she ran through the bakery, using her Kagunes to bounce from building to building, across the city streets through the different wards until finally halting at Ward eleven, her eyes bursting with anger but also a strange tranquil sadness.

When finally jumping onto the roof of the renowned ghoul gourmet all you can eat Restaurant Agaru. she waited on the roof, for the familiar engine to chug along through the dimly lit street. An ant-like figure stooped out of the car. She wanted to grab him there and then, make him squeal and wince like her parents did under him. She slipped down the side of the building into a small alleyway where she waited for him to come nearer.

She calmed herself down, and dismissed her Kagunes as she went back to her human state. She stepped out of the shadows, she was all ablaze with anger. He _would_ pay!

'Ah, Kida, what a pleasant surprise!' he said, 'Obi's getting worried about you, you know?'

'Cut the crap you murderer!' She shouted at him, her Kakugan eyes revealing themselves.

'I wouldn't say murderer what would it matter anyway that two ghouls died when hundreds of people are dying every day?' he walked along the path, a briefcase in hand. 'But you have to understand that I didn't want to do it, they made me do it! don't you see humans and ghouls are just two types of the same monster!' he smiled at her, something in her could always trust that smile, but now, she felt nothing trustworthy to it, just hate and sadistically cast memories.

'I can't believe you...' She said dejectedly,

'Then it's a good thing I brought a little persuasion!' His briefcase opened and he grabbed a weapon from it before throwing it away. It flashed and cracked open revealing a Bikaku, type weapon that was a yellow and green colour almost like a whip. he swung the weapon towards her which she jumped away from, releasing her own Kagunes

'Amazing! you're a Chimera ghoul!' She used her own Bikaku kagune, to whip him off of his feet, which he quickly rose from. He quickly swung as she swung her own Bikaku swung, the two locking into place as he flung her from one end of the street to the other until she finally, without struggle, dismissed the Bikaku kagune leaving her falling to the ground.

'You should have heard them scream and beg for me to stop!' She grunted getting up, engaging both Kagunes. While he was laughing she let her Ukaku Kagune throw feather-like shards at the man, injuring him, knocking him to the ground while he stumbled her Bikaku kagune grabbed him, and flung him around the street, She let him go, flying into the restaurant.

Feeling that the Quinque was ready to attack she used her two great Ukaku wings to crystalize around her form, protecting her like a great shield, she could still the whip-like tail Quinque pound against her shield. Feeling a presence near her, she burst out of her crystal shell, jumping onto the presence, using the crystal feathers to pin him down, while her Bikaku kagune ripped into his arm, the pores opening, draining his blood. It was so warm, as it entered her mouth so she could get a taste of it. But it was bitter also as he winced underneath her. She could sense that this was all wrong, she shouldn't be doing this.

But it felt so good!

'I want more!, you taste so good!' She greedily joked. He fidgeted under her hold using his quinque to batter her, The quinque caught a hold of her leg to which she clambered off him. She winced, patted her leg as it began to heal. She used this chance while he was grappling up to use her Bikaku to knock away the Quinque. It sliced through Mr Mitayushi's arm. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

Clouded with anger she pelted him with feather shards and the ribbon like Bikaku Kagune, not caring if she absorbed any of his blood, as he screamed in pain, finally stopping when she could her the onslaught of engines coming her way.

She could feel that his strength was weaning, so she dragged his body into the abandoned restaurant. The shame hung high on her shoulders as she cradled the officer in her arms, He used his only arm to reach into his jacket pocket bringing out a bloody letter.

'P-Please...Give this to O-Obi... Your name shall bring death on both sides. Blue Death...' His hand shaking as he placed it in Kida's own hand. Her Kakugan eyes were no longer and now he was staring into the big grey eyes his son had come to love.  
'I promise...'His breath now quivering, she nodded her head. She stayed like this for some time, carefully listening to his breathing until it stilled, and there was no sign of life, she peeled herself away from his body, grabbing the dismembered arm along the way.

She did fulfil that promise. She placed the arm in a plastic bag with his CCG identity and placed the letter addressed to Obi on top of the bag and left it on the doorstep. She rang the bell and jumped up on their rooftop. The scream and sobbing that followed was her fault. She shouldn't have gotten carried away, never should have tasted his blood that still slightly resounded on her lips.

She was a ghoul, with no home to call her own, no family to tell her troubles to and no friend to apologise to. How could she face him.

It was on that night that she would disappear from Ward 9. And try to better her actions whether that be mercilessly or justly. She would do it aware of her explosive nature and try to keep that unrelenting demon contained.

 ** _'Your name shall bring death on both sides. Blue Death'_**


	2. A Reuniting at The Little Hummingbird

Kida was now 20 years old. She'd studied at a baker's college in ward 20, and with the little money that she had and from the earnings she got from Anteiku, she had set up a little bakery in ward 19. Mostly because of concerns about a cannibalistic ghoul on the prowl, that hasn't been apprehended by the CCG yet. If it ever jumped wards, could it be classed as a good ghoul or would it be an enemy to the Anteiku organisation? What was worse, they couldn't let the Aogiri tree get their hands on this ghoul either, otherwise all the wards would be put in danger. More danger from the sporadic patterns of this ghoul.

Kida was often provoked by her memories, hey terrorised her at night. Leading to her once blue hair to become a darker blue in colour almost black but in the sunlight it showed its once blue sheen.

She was also told to put her name to good use, giving something for the cannibalistic ghoul to chase. And Kida pulled that off so well. She became The Blue Death, sometimes unmerciful against binge eaters and pleasure eaters. She hunted the ward for all walks of life, not caring whether they were rich or poor, dead or alive anything was fair game. She'd often hunt for the suicidal ones too, to use them as ingredients. And she'd often sneak in a CCG investigator who got a little bit close for comfort. But they were often given to the poor orphaned ghoul children.

She also warded off any ghouls who dared attack children and also those who tried to steal her dinner. If a pleasure eater came her way, like Tsukiyama once did, she'd rip them apart like a rag doll. The rumours of the Binge eater Rize being deceased spread like wild fire. Kida took no notice of these rumours. Although she did detest binge eaters, she wasn't prepared to get mixed up in the wrong crowd just so she could take a swing at one.

Dead or alive.

Her bakery was very successful, through the week many customers would come there because it had a calming atmosphere through the terror they lived in. The shop front was covered in little blossoms that grew along the side of the building and there were always potted plants surrounding the many pastries, and a cool room down in the basement where she stored ingredients for her famous Ghoulish Cakes. She sold these to ghoul restaurants and Anteiku who in turn let her come in to freely help out around their own establishments.

People often found it odd that she didn't open on the weekends, but she told her customers that they could always come in over the weekend through the back alley way and they could take any goodies they fancied free of charge. This nice charitable young lady was certainly a ray of hope in such a desolate place. She worked on the Saturday at Anteiku giving them a weekly supply of Ghoulish Cakes and exchanging any information she heard through the area.

It was on one weekend that she noticed Kaneki. He smelt strange and new, She'd noticed that he didn't pick up her Ghoulish Cakes like other ghouls, he did attempt to try one but his lips quivered and he couldn't bring himself to swallow it.

'Touka, what's the deal with shakey-legs?' Touka smiled at the nickname as they sipped their coffees on a break. 'Remember that accident with Rize?'

Kida nodded her head happily that Rize was dead. It was the best news she'd heard in a long time. 'Well, he was in that accident too... Had her organs transplanted into him just so he could live. But he's now a ghoul'

'Poor kid. I wouldn't want to wish this fate on anyone, especially the insides of a binge eater. If he ever gets too hungry you can always throw a Ghoulish Cake at his face.' Touka smiled at Kida, who took a sip of her coffee, then proceeded to serve customers after her break had finished. Towards the end of her shift, two CCG agents came towards her. Asking for coffee. She served them the requested coffee not bothering to look up at them, 'Enjoy your coffee gentlemen' She looked up with a smile. She could see that one agent looked at her in a calm way almost as if he recognised her. The other agent a lot older than him requested that they sat down to which the younger one replied that he would but he had business to take care of.

'I'm sorry, for being up front but are you related to Kida Chiaki? Because you look very similar.' High cheek bones, jet black hair the sun couldn't escape from and unsettled emerald green eyes. 'Yes, I do know Kida Chiaki' She played along with his little game, he smelt slightly of cologne but he smelt tasty all the same.

 _He smells too good , I want to eat him!_

'Oh Good do you know where I can find her, my name's Mitayushi Obi. Can I give you some contact details to give to her?' He said that sentence so fast she wouldn't have gotten a word in. 'There's no need for contact details' he looked at her with a slightly perplexed look then she laughed.

'What's so funny?' He said in annoyance.

'You know, for a ghoul investigator you don't catch on very well do you?' she laughed and laughed and suddenly his eyes widened and he eventually started to laugh. 'Kaneki, could you please take the line I think we've got a lot of catching up to do.'

'R-Right Kida-San' Kaneki obliged taking control of the growing line of customers.

'Won't you join us?' Obi asked. She nodded and the other Ghoul investigator made room for her to sit. She noticed that both have grey suitcases. She'd have to be careful around them. 'Ryuu, this is Kida Chiaki, the girl I told you so much about!'

'Pleasure to meet you Mr Ryuu.' She shook his hand. He was more round and stubby than most people, an almost symmetrical circle with a round baggy necked head with dark brown receeding hair. 'Is it true that Obi used to cry every time a girl hugged him?' he said excitedly

'Yes, infact he'd cry even if it was his own cousin!' She jested the annoyed look on Obi's face said it all. 'I thought we had an agreement not to say things like that when we're on duty!' he said disgruntled, but then laughed all the same. How she'd missed being able to laugh easily around people.

'So you finally did become as crazy as your father!' She jested. She noticed that the happy atmosphere died a little. Ryuu looked down a little at his coffee. It suddenly became very quiet. 'My father died five years ago...' Obi then said.

 _Of course he died, because I was there, I saw him die in my arms, I know my actions were wrong..._

The inner part of her mind shouted at them. 'Oh, Sorry I didn't know' She lied, looking down on the table. 'It's OK...' He took a sip of his coffee and looked to Kida. 'It was about the same time in which you left. Speaking of which. Where did you go?'

'Oh, me? Well I got a placement at a Cookery College in here in ward 20. I would have said goodbye but it was such short notice that when I visited in the summer months I found that you'd gone to ward 1 to train to become a ghoul investigator. My parents have also passed.'

 _I wish I could tell you that you're father caused this!_

She took a bite of the Ghoulish Cake she'd saved as a snack. Hard like a rock cake, soft on the inside, like a muffin. The floury taste was no match for the sweet raw meat held inside her mouth chewed with joy. A firework display going on inside of her mouth.  
'I'm sorry to hear about your parents...' She rubbed his arm understandingly and she smiled at him. Ryuu cleared his throat. 'Sorry to break this nice reunion up but we really have to head to ward 19' Her heart skipped a little.

'I live there and I get off of work soon. I can take you there and show you all the places that are safer for ghoul investigators. And my bakery is always open to gossip so come stop by during the week and I can tell you everything I know' Her words fluttered out within a heartbeat and before she knew it, she was walking down and out of the shop followed by a stubby Dove agent and her oldest of friends, a Dove agent.

'This is very kind of you Mrs Chiaki' Ryuu said, his stubby feat pounded against the city streets. Obi's green eyes widened. She laughed sheepishly. 'I'm not married or engaged but this is my mother's wedding ring. I wear it to feel closer to her.' she played with the simple silver ring on her finger. Thinking about her mother, her smile and Kagune the most prominent features.

'My mistake. So sorry' Ryuu apologised.

 _Kill him, eat him, dismember him piece by piece!_

'It's alright, Mr Ryuu. We must be vigilant when we get there, ghouls around there aren't used to strangers especially CCG agents.' She walked in tow with the agents longing to idly chat with Obi. About half way into their journey an uncomfortable silence had settled, the two investigators walking behind the ghoul.

'So what are you looking for in ward 19?' She asked out of the silence. 'Oh, unfortunately that information is classified.' Ryuu said

 _Really, so can I take a guess? Does it have anything to do with me?_

They walked a little further down a grey street, with grey buildings casting dark shadows on the road, not many cars passed. Up in front of them was colour, a colourful cream and green roofed shop surrounded by flowers. It stood out like a saw thumb. In between the grey uninteresting office buildings and apartment complexes.

On the shop front window there was a nicely painted label surrounded with little painted flowers and birds. 'Sukoshi Hachidori' Little Hummingbird. She opened the door into the dark shop and turned the light on. She waltzed from room to room to find that everything was in its place even the fat grey cat. She smiled, travelled down to the main floor and let the investigators in.

The smells, the aroma, the flowers, the deluxe nature around the place, it was like a green and cream palace surrounded with goodies. The two investigators picked up a bun as she drew up a table and three chairs, and they all sat down. 'What do you know about the ghouls in this area?' Ryuu asked.

' Well, apart from the small time ghouls... There is a rumoured cannibalistic ghoul but I've heard that he or she has started to eat human meat again, which is why I presume you're here but There's a ghoul called The Blue Death, all I know is that many a CCG agent have gone missing and she brings in good business, because many CCG agents come here to talk to me about the goings on around here.'

They'd chosen a seasoned bread loaf to try from her assortments, and the two investigators broke it up into three equal chunks. The two investigators ate like they were starved and Kida chose to eat in small bites. She couldn't remember the last time she had to do this, it didn't exactly please her mouth all she wanted to do was throw it away and spit out the food. It was torture.

'Well, that's news to us. We hope we're not intruding just taking the food like that' Obi said.

'No worries, my doors are always open to people over the weekend, even if I work in the other ward because I want people to know that they're welcome even if its just for some alone time.' She looked down at her bun, daring to take another bite.

 _Spit it out! Spit it out! It's torture!_

'You've got a really kind heart you know that?' Obi said in awe. She would almost blush but her pale skin denied this.

'Anyway if you're staying in the area, head just a little further from here, there's a nice woman called Achka, she runs a hotel specifically for ghoul investigators. You can't miss it, it's got a big neon front with Achka's Hotel written all over it. Personally I think it's bad for my business even if she does sell my produce.'

They thanked her still chewing on their food. 'One thing I'll tell you, is that this ward is a little flamboyant, there are these things called Sing and Kills...' Honestly she enjoyed these shows, Ghouls would actually guide their victim into a back alley where there'd be another band of ghouls literally singing their heart out as they attacked their prey with their Kagunes. The screams of their victims blasted out by the song.

'Stay clear of dark alley ways, that's where these Sing and Kills will happen, and believe me they've killed more people than The Blue Death itself.' She looked at both of them.

'Right, Obi, I'll leave you to chat to kida, while I make a reservation for us both.' he put the rest of his bun in his mouth, nodding his head to Kida and exiting the building, briefcase in hand. He Waved Obi goodbye.

'Ghoul Investigator Obi Mitayushi...Wow, and I thought you'd be an underling' She jested laughing all the same. He gave an annoyed expression before laughing too.

'What happened in those five years?' Obi said a little exhausted.

'How do you mean?' Kida furrowed her eyebrows

'You know, if you knew where I was then you should have visited me? How do you think I felt when I found that you'd just packed you bags and gone?' He spoke in a calmed tone but she could tell that he was annoyed.

'I have my reasons, plus you were acting more like a stranger to me' She said calmly. His intense green eyes looked at her. Asking for more information he could digest.

'Plus, after the attacks in ward 9 I thought it best to keep away, otherwise I might become dinner myself' Something in his facial expression, the way his hair covered his eyes or the way his finger neatly fit on his chin when thinking, convinced her that he wasn't pleased with his answer.

She had a look at the clock, almost 6pm. Why did time have to fly so fast. 'You'll have to leave now, ghouls will be on the prowl shortly.' He nodded in agreement. The glass door was rapped lightly. Kida looked up to find Touka there. She smiled thanking her for coming now of all times. 'Come in!' She shouted towards her.

'I hope i haven't disturbed anything?'Touka said giving Obi a look of hate.

'No in fact, Obi was just leaving.' She urged Obi. he reluctantly nodded, shaking kida's hand and leaving the building quietly shutting the door behind him.

'You know this is a stupid idea?' Touka said angrily.

'Yes, I'm well aware of that, but I need some amusement in my life, and right now I'll take any means necessary to catch that cannibalistic ghoul' She put two Ghoulish Cakes on the table. An overwhelming feeling of sickness overrided every other thought process

Pale faced she ran into the public bathroom unable to keep the food down. She'd have to take another Ghoulish Cake, maybe two or three, to compensate and truly apologise to her stomach for putting it through the torture of human food. She made it to the stall, bile pushing through her teeth.

She was there, bent over the bowl for two to three minutes just coughing up the torture. She went to the basin cupping some cold water and swallowing some as she rinsed her face from the bile. There was a knock on the door 'Kida?'

She looked into the mirror, her Kakugan eyes blazing in the reflection. How she hated her odd eyes, why couldn't they be normal? why couldn't her Kagunes be normal? Hearing that her parents would have scolded her.

 _Obi, I want to show you differently, want to show you a different side to the ghouls because they are not what you see!_

Once her eyes had settled to their normal state, she exited the bathroom. A pale smile settled on her lips as she sat down at the table. A worried look crossed Touka's face.

'Who's the guy?' Touka asked.

'Just an old friend... we used to go to school together...He's harmless.' She blinked her big grey eyes at Touka.

'He's a Dove!'

'I know that Touka, I'm scared that he'll end up just like his father!' She shouted back. Touka knew of that night. Almost everyone knew of that night at Anteiku.

 _I know I'm playing a dangerous game Touka, but these agents might be able to bring the cannibalistic ghoul out of the shadows!_

'Well then I'm scared too, you're my friend and you've helped me out a lot over these years' Touka asked. Sitting down and taking a Ghoulish Cake. Kida shook her head. 'His father was corrupted by the time he died. If he's anything like his father, I'm going to have to take lighter steps now.' She took the whole Ghoulish Cake and gobbled it up, savouring the meaty taste.

'The only one i'm really worried about is Mr Ryuu,' Still chewing on the Ghoulish Cake she continued gulping some of it down. 'He's more suspicious he's much older and has probably been in a couple of battles.'

'Just don't do anything sudden or stupid.' Touka finished nibbling on the cake.

They talked through the hour Touka stayed there until they parted ways into the darkness of the night, leaving just Kida and her little shop.

* * *

That night, she tossed and turned, twisting her body in many shapes, sweat practically flooding the bed sheets. In the darkness, no one could see her tired eyes. No one could see the pain her body is tortured with. Wriggling away from the guilt that horrifically plagues her. Shying away from the monsters in her dreams. The owner-less arm coming back grabbing her by the throat, pinning her to the bed as Mr Mitayushi's corpse rises up to infest her with dirty insults, blood clung to his body like like termites to their hives.

He looks at her, the same way she imagined he looked at her parents that night. Thoroughly enjoying the torture. She tries to escape in her dream. The form of her body hangs limply off of the bed, an arm and leg clinging to the mattress for dear life.

In her dream she falls through a black wall, seeing many memorable faces flash by, instant fear crippling them as they clenched their eyes shut in fear. She fell into a door, which fell unforgivably open to a cold, cobbled, bloody surface. She was lying on top of a face, with prominent cheek bones, jet black hair and striking, glazed over, emerald eyes, his mouth wide open with crimson blood pouring out like little waterfalls against his dirty skin.

She screamed so loud she was afraid that he'd shatter, he felt so real, even his torn clothes felt real...

She jumped with a start, jumping bolt upright like a puppy to a fireworks display. Sweat beading prominently along her forhead. her Kakugan eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She wasn't the happy post-teenager she tried to uphold. Ghouls were thought to be the monster that plagues children's glorious sleep. But instead she was not that kind of monster...

She was a monster to her own emotions...


	3. A Mother's Sorrow

**Author's note: Hi, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy lately, so just to get back into the swing of things, this chapter is going to be a little shorter than the two prior to this one. Also, big thanks to all of you who've read this story! It really means a lot to me, and this story is a joy to work on! ^.^**

* * *

 **Obi**

Obi walked through the winding door into the lobby of the hotel, his shoes barely made any sound as he walked across the plush red carpet. Purple and indigo wallpapered walls boxed him in as he made his way across the small lobby to his stubby co-worker, who looked to be in deep conversation with a disinterested lady across the counter.

'Ah, the playboy returns!' Ryuu joked in the lobby of the hotel. 'Find your way alright?' Obi nodded, it was easy, extremely easy, the neon signs were a dead give away they might as well plaster eat me now in all the colours of the rainbow across their door frame. The lady across the counter smiled at him. 'Achka said that there's only one room spare tonight, so I've booked us into that room.'

'I'm afraid that it's only a single room, so I have asked a maid to bring some bedding up' The lady behind the counter said, her voice was annoyingly high-pitched she could be classed as a mewing kitten. Ryuu thanked her, grabbing the key from the counter. He gestured for Obi to follow him.

'How was your conversation with Miss Chiaki? Or should I say the future Mrs Mitayushi?'He asked chortling at his own joke as they walked towards a very untrustworthy elevator. Otherwise, pristine wallpaper was bubbling around the frame of it, and the floor lights above it flashed on and off in an unorderly fashion.

'Oh, we just talked...' Trying to avoid conversation with Ryuu was impossible, many investigators back at HQ would often start with a quick pace, intentionally slip into someone else's office just to avoid his lengthy conversations. They normally lasted several hours over stale, cold coffee.

Obi absentmindedly played with his fingers, in deep thought about his old friend. She'd changed so much it was almost scary, the way the light never really entered her grey eyes, the way her hair had considerably darkened, her attitude to things. Yet still, he found that she kept things from people. And that Touka girl, why did it seem that they had more in common with each other than what she and Obi had in an entire childhood worth of friendship?

He hadn't noticed it but they had somehow walked out of the elevator onto a floor completely designed for the colour red. It was surprisingly busy, Ryuu was going off about some woman he met when he was Obis age and about the night of passion Obi could care less hearing about at all.

Obi continued on walking when he felt he was being tugged, his mind in the midst of remembering Kida. 'Kida, I'm not going to play with you today!' He shouted loudly Ryuu cringing at the volume.

'Hey, first off I'm not your girlfriend Kida, second of all this is our room.' Ryuu laughed a little, using the key, to the red door, unlocking the dark room.

Flicking the lights on to a blood red room. 'This is going to get confusing...' Ryuu laughed. The bedding for one of them was laid across the floor, a double bedded futon just to the side of it, a white door that presumably led to the bathroom and a coffee table and a T.V

The bedding for one of them was laid across the floor, out of place and blue against the dark rouge carpet. A red futon lay just to the side of it, there was a bathroom just opposite the bed, a small T.V that seemed to display the news and a large window, displaying the skyline of Tokyo, the glow from the building's neon lights below cast down onto the streets below.

In the distance, he could make out the little shop Kida owned, the faint lights flickered out and yellow lights flashed on upstairs. He turned back to Ryuu who was already sitting comfortably on the futon.

'I guess I'm taking the floor then...' Obi said begrudgingly. He placed his grey suitcase that held his Quinque safe and sound on the floor beside his bed for the night.

'So,' Ryuu pressed, there was no getting out of this. 'what did you talk about?'

'I guess I got frustrated with her.' he admitted scratching his head nervously. Ryuu sucked in a breath, his eyebrows furrowed like he was recoiling from his answer.

'Obi, that's not how a man behaves in front of a lady especially your future wife!' Ryuu jokingly scolded

'I know.' a frustrated look passed by his green eyes.

'It's been a long time since you've seen her.'

'She's changed so much I barely recognised her, she certainly has grown up... What did you find out about the area?' As if changing the subject would help the course of the night, Obi looked to where Ryuu was sitting.

'Only that The Blue Death is the executioner to all CCG agents' Obi gave him a questioning look.

'No seriously, the last CCG agent was decapitated, another was split in half. Need I go on.' Ryuu said. Obi gulped this thing was like no ghoul he'd seen, it was merciless, it had no need for apologies. Just like Death himself he wondered. he took his jacket off throwing it onto a desk away from Ryuu's futon, flopping down the cold floor. Screams could be heard miles away throughout that night.

Tokyo is a restless city, there is always something to do no matter what time of day it is...

But Death's fingers extended like an arachnid searching the nooks and crannies for any sign of hopeless and meagre life. That's why he hated Ghouls because they were merciless.

So it was decided on that night...

He vowed that he'd apprehend both Ghouls. And bring peace back to the ward 19 streets.

His mental thought applauded by the loud snoring of his co-worker.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the dead of night**

'Devilishly delectable! Devine, Devine Devine!'

A hand lay in a pool of blood, its arm lay somewhere else in the dark alleyway. The night would soon be over

'All mine!' It feasted on the body as the dark blue sky slowly turned purple.

It repeated those words over and over again. Congealed blood decorated the ghoul's dark scarlet clothing, but even more splattered the dead end of the alley walls, like abstract art. Hand prints and face marks where his skull had been bashed into the walls like punishment for trying to escape.

Their masks lay somewhere in the blood that surrounded the two figures. He'd wandered into the alleyway carrying a travel bag with all sorts of hidden gems tucked away. The moon shone bright and silver white that night, but its reflection in the alleyway was blood red and hopeless.

'Devine Devine Devine!' Its Kagune, only partial now, covering its legs and coiling around the other half of the body.

'Yo, Spike!' a youth's voice sounded. Somewhere close. Its attention drawn like lightning from the body for once in what seemed like forever, blood dribbled down its chin.

'Yo, Doggy!' They talked for a while, the Kakugan eyes seemed to disappear and so did the Kagune.

'Ready to record some sick moves?' It moved like a snake, hardly making a sound, the moon was still up, and was still pretty dark. The Youths were just around the corner.

Fair game. One was fat and meaty, the other scrawny and bony.

'Help me' it wheezed, the blood on its clothing would serve as a distraction. It feigned a limp and clutched its arm in the process.

'My friend is back in the alley there, he's hurt badly'

'Dude we have to help!' the fat one said. The youths nodded in synch, it led them, feigning the injuries into the shadows of the new morning.

'My friend is just up ahead, I don't have the strength to continue'

As the shadows got darker, and the smells even more horrid, it finally heard the screams of their discovery a sadistic smile spread on its features. They ran back into the light where it was waiting, It's Kakugan eyes pierced their own. They screamed and tried to avoid its silver and red Kagune, thrashing one of them around like a rag doll, coiling around one of them like a snake. Teasingly the ghoul dangled the poor youth in front of the other who was now at a safe distance away.

The captured one reached out to grab onto the other's hand, 'PULL ME OUT! PULL ME OUT!' he screamed, the other shook his head, fear shook his whole body. he bolted. As quick as a snap of the fingers, the youth was dragged back into the darkness of the alleyway. Screams echoed all around, just another day in Tokyo.

As quick as a snap of the fingers, the youth was dragged back into the pools of blood. Another body next to the already deceased. His screams of pain woke everyone in that vicinity up for the new day.

* * *

 **The sun's rays climbed optimistically high that morning**

Kida's shop opened at a usual time that morning, the sun's golden rays cast pools of light onto the shop floor, and women, usual gossipers she'd learned, came into the shop that morning.

'Have you heard?' this woman had a red, crocodile printed, handbag. She was a regular here, but Kida hardly paid attention to her name.

'Here's your cinnamon cake, Miss'

Kida said to the red handbag lady but she paid no heed. She just put the right money on the counter and collected her cake. Kida had made that cake on commission for this lady, said it was some very important reunion between families. But now something else had taken residence.

'No, why' this woman had blue eyes.

'A ghoul's been cannibalised only three blocks away! And they've found other body parts, too small to be that of the ghoul!' Red handbag said.

 _Great! Just what I need, two ghoul investigators and a cannibalistic ghoul only THREE blocks away!_

'That's not entirely strange' Blue eyes said.

'No, but this time, they found its mask. Here I have a screenshot of it, Miss Chiaki, would you care to take a look?' The woman fished into her red handbag to get her phone out.  
She dialled up the right screen and sure enough a mask was there, covered in dry blood, its shape now resembled half of an elongated heart, that would only cover half a face, this one was salmon pink and looked like it would fit on the right side of one's face. A little notch where the nose should be and an elegantly poked through hole for the eye. It had many patterns on it, including many snakes and tigers imprinted onto it.

 _It doesn't look like Uta made this, I'll have to ask him about it next time I break mine._

Just then her phone buzzed. The Red handbag lady turned away from them and checked her phone. When she turned back, there was slight sorrow in her eyes.

'T-They've Identified the body parts, her tone was full of apology.

'It's Rikagu. they've made a positive ID on his fingerprint'

The Blue-eyed woman burst into tears, she nearly collapsed on that floor. Kida immediately went to pull up a chair for her and gave her a glass of water and tissues as her friend calmed her down and called the CCG about who the mother was and what his friends called him. They were still looking for a witness.

The morning quickly grew late and both women were still there, and the blue-eyed woman's sobs slowly began to form soundless tears. She'd lost her son. just then a theme tune rang out and it was quickly stopped, a blush adorning the other woman's face. 'Yes, Rikagu's name was Doggy to his friends. Why?'

 _It's a Dog-e-dog world I suppose._

'Yes, right.' she put her phone away

'They've found Doku, he was hiding in a bin not two blocks down. I'll tell his mother that he's safe, but the CCG want to question him'. Just then, a bedraggled looking Obi slowly walked in, he had a raven bed head and looked like he'd been awake most of the morning. He was traipsing sticky blood into her shop.

'Have you heard?' He asked, yawning and covering his mouth. His suitcase was with him.

Kida nodded gravely. Telling him to be quiet and that the lady was Rikagu's mother. She placed a closed sign on the counter and took Obi into the hallway leading to her apartment and closed the door that separated the two.

'How bad is it?' She asked. The dim only lighting his face perfectly.

'Quite bad, the body parts had to be identified by RC count' Obi yawned and leant against the wall. His suitcase attached to his hand like he was waiting for something to pop out at him.

 _That's horrendous. That cannibalistic ghoul._

'Who do you think has done this?' This was turning into an interrogation

'It's not the Blue death that's for sure, no sign or spotting on any CCTV cameras of that mask' His green eyes looked dark and tired, almost as if he'd been up half the night.

 _Yes because I was tucked away in bed having the nightmares of my life!_

'Then it's the cannibal' She said firmly

'there is more than one cannibal you know that' He said to her, raising an eyebrow at her. 'The two males died in the same time frame of an hour, the only thing I can think of is that the two males were together with the other boy at the time when the ghoul came.' His theory rejected her initial thoughts and just feigned a nod of the head, as if in deep thought.

 _Plausible, but I don't believe it._

'Ryuu wanted to ask whether you wanted to help question the other boy. We don't really know anything about the area yet.'

Kida just nodded her head. She opened the door again to see that both women had left and almost every other customer she hadn't served had gone too.

'Just bring him over here. I don't bite.' She said. For once his green eyes didn't seem lost in a mound of questions like he was completely relaxed. But then as soon as it was there it was gone.

 _I might take a bite or two if he annoys me._

'Thank you, Kida I won't forget this!' Obi said, 'I'll come by with Ryuu and the boy later after we've finished up over there' He lazily walked towards the door, and waved goodbye to her as he left, and she waved back.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that maybe she was in a bigger mess than she first thought it out to be...


End file.
